Something Unexpected
by 23ThornsxRoses
Summary: The twins come home one day to find a strange commoner girl in their house, over time their opinion of her changed from toy, to friend, to maybe something more. Hikaru x OC x Kaoru
1. Chapter 1: the girl with braids

**Super sorry, for whatever reason the copy and paste method didn't work properly, but it seems to be working correctly now, sorry again...**

The twins arrived home from another tedious day at Ouran Academy. The school week has come to a close and an expectedly boring weekend had just began. 'Expectedly boring' because every day was exactly the same at the Hitachiian manor.

Like clockwork, two maids greeted Hikaru and Kaoru as they entered the house. The maids retrieved the boys' school bags, asked if they needed anything, then excused themselves when their answer was no. The brothers started up the stairs to the second floor when another seemingly faceless maid approached them.

"Pardon me, sirs, the head of household requires your company in the dinning room." She informed them.

"Oh, she's home?" Hikaru asked.

"I wonder what mom wants." Kaoru pondered aloud as they pivoted and made their way back down the staircase.

Once inside the dining room they found their mother sitting at the table next to a teenage girl. The girl having long, light brown hair pulled into braids, green eyes which bore into the table, and was adorn in a blue 'commoners' school uniform.

"Good afternoon, boys!" Their mom, Yuzuha, greeted cheerily, "How was school? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not until now." Hikaru commented.

"Oh, it's not that interesting or uncommon for me to be home." Yuzuha replied trying to break the tension, slightly waving her hand in the air as if to say 'it's no big deal.'

There was a short pause before Hikaru spoke again, this time to his copy, "You see the commoner too, right?"

The brunette gripped at the fabric of her plaid skirt when he said 'commoner'.

"Well, I doubt I'm seeing a ghost." Kaoru replied.

The girls hands balled tighter into fists as he spoke, knuckles white, and face turning red. Yuzuha stood from her chair abruptly and spoke in a frantic demeanor, "Ah, haha, now there's no need to say things like that, guess i should explain. This here is Kasumi Etsuki, your...god sister."

"Since when do we have a god sister?" Hikaru asked in a not so calm manner.

"Why did you never tell us about this?" Kaoru asked, more composed.

"Well," Yuzuha began,"Your father and I had lost contacts with-" The red headed woman's gaze shifted as Kasumi clenched even tighter to her skirt,"Would you like to exit the room, dear?"

"No, it's fine, just tell them." Kasumi finally spoke, voice shaking slightly.

"Very well." Yuzuha's attention shifted once more,"Anyways. We lost contact with her parents not long after you all were born, we didn't mean for it to happened, it just sort of did. But, her mother and I were very close in high school, so when Kasumi was born I became her God mother."

""But why did you never tell us?"" the twins asked in unison.

"It was such a long time ago, her mother and I hadn't spoken in ages, I never imagined that...that well...uh-" Yuzuha couldn't find the courage to say what had happened.

"That they would of died in a car crash." Kasumi said quietly, her voice cracking with every syllable.

The room stayed astonishingly silent for a long minute before Yuzuha composed herself, turned completely to face her sons, and said in an unusually serious tone,"Now that I've explained the situation I must be returning to my business trip. Unfortunately i could only take today off to help get settle in to the house. Please behave yourselves and make her feel at home as possible. Goodbye, dears, your father and I will be home in a few weeks."

Without another word, she exited the room and headed for the entrance hall, where maids would surely be to assist her to the limo out front. It was understandable that she's want to get out of the room as fast as possible, in situations dealing with death, who knows, really, how to handle it?

"So, uh, Kasumi, do you wanna play video games or-" Hikaru started.

"-just talk or something?" Kaoru finished.

"Look," Kasumi pushed herself up from the chair with a sigh,"I already know you think less of me because I didn't grow up in a wealthy environment like you did. So, please, don't pretend to like me."

Hikaru felt a pang of guilt remembering his 'commoner' comment, "I'm sorry. I said that before I knew-"

"-before you knew to feel pity for me, that doesn't make it any better." Kasumi interrupted, "You know what, just forget about it. I need to be somewhere quiet...bye"

"Kasumi, we really are sorry, about what we said, and your parents accident." Kaoru said calmly as Kasumi walked away from them.

She stopped mid-stride in the doorway,"Please don't-Ahh" her sentence was cut off by her own surprised yelp as a twin each appeared at her side, hooked their elbows with hers, and started the drag her the opposite direction.

"W-what are you doing?!" she demanded.

"You were going the wrong way," Hikaru half answered.

"That was the door to the kitchen." Kaoru concluded.

"I'm aware." she retorted, annoyed.

"Well, someone of our status should never enter the kitchen." said Hikaru.

"Yeah, if you're hungry, just tell the help and they'll be happy to prepare you anything." Kaoru informed her.

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own meals, thank you very much. I didn't even want any food, I just need to be away from you two." she said a little bit too snarky than she'd originally planed for.

"I can also walk on my own." she said in an understandably angry tone. Which only made her captors smirk in response, "Where are we even going?"

""You'll see~" the twins said together, in a sing-song voice.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"We're just about there." Hikaru announced excitedly.

"Could you at least turn me around so i can where 'there' is?" Kasumi asked. She figured she might as well go along with whatever they were doing after multiple failed escape attempts.

"Hmm, i guess so." Kaoru answered.

With a few swift motions, Kasumi was facing the other way, with Hikaru guiding her with one hand on her back and the other holding her left palm. Meanwhile, Kaoru was on her right side with one hand covering her eyes and his free hand reaching for the door nob to their destination.

"Still can't see where we're going..." she muttered.

"Shhush, just wait a second." Hikaru said.

""Surprise!"" The twins shouted as the door to the room was flung open, and Kasumi was pushed in.

With the hand now removed from her vision, she looked around the room in astonishment, "A library?"

"Well, Kasumi, you said you wanted to be somewhere quiet..." Hikaru reminded her.

"And there's no place as quiet as a library." Kaoru told her.

She couldn't help but giggle at their genuine thoughtful actions,"You can call me Kasi, by the way." she said giggling again and wondering off to the closest shelf and began skimming the book titles.

The twins were grateful that she had walked off with out turning back to face them, because then she could have quite easily noticed their faces turning crimson. 'What a beautiful smile.' they each thought, without realizing the other was thinking the same.

**Hello I'm back, along with this story re-write, which was originally posted two years ago today. Anyways, thanks for reading, more to come soon ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

The morning sun rose, shinning brightly on the eyelids of a girl asleep in the most luxurious bed she's ever been in. Kasumi opened her eyes and sat up in a panic, forgetting for a few seconds where she was. A quick look around the room assured her it was her bedroom in the mansion, but she didn't recall falling asleep there. Kasumi pushed herself out of bed and walked into the connected bathroom, when she glanced at herself in the mirror and saw she was still in her school uniform she remembered falling asleep in the library. 'They must have brought me up here last night.' she concluded to herself.

Kasumi showered quickly than got dressed in a simple tee-shirt and jeans, she had the option of wearing much nicer clothes seeing as her god mother was a fashion designer, but she didn't care much for fancy things like that. She combed her hair and braided it before walking down stairs to the kitchen, it was fairly early so the twins were still asleep. Kasumi made a bowl of cereal for herself, thankful that she didn't have two idiots telling her what people with wealth can and can't do.

Once she was finished Kasi rinsed her dishes and tried to but them in the dishwasher, but was stopped by a blonde haired maid frantically trying to convince Kasumi that she didn't have to do any house work. With a heavy sigh, Kasi gave up and let the maid do her job.

"I don't need help doing simple tasks." She mumbled to herself as she walked aimlessly around the manor. Kasi's original intent was to find the library, but seeing as she was lead there blind, and carried away asleep, she had no clue where it was. After about twenty minutes she gave up and started walking back to her room, but couldn't find the way back to the entrance hall where the staircase was.

""Lost are we?"" two voices asked from behind the brunette.

Kasi inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose, she really didn't want to be around the twins right now. She spun around, placed her hands on her hips, and lied "No."

"Well, okay then," Hikaru started.

"we'll just be on our way." Kaoru finished as they turned on their heels and began to walk away.

"No, wait!" she cried out, unintentionally reaching her hand out as of to grab something. Upon realizing her action, she pulled her hand back and held it with the other.

""Yes?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, turning their heads inward to look at Kasi, and quirking an eyebrow each.

"Um...could you, maybe, walk me back to the bedrooms?" she hesitated to ask, unable to feel anything but completely useless.

"What's the magic word?" Hikaru teased.

"Eat a dick" Kasi sneered through gritted teeth.

"aaw, that wasn't very lady like." Kaoru commented.

There was half a second of silence as Kasumi internally screamed. "Fine. I'll find it on my own." She said with pursed lips, stomping past the boys.

"Hey,Kasi, wait" Kaoru said as they walked to catch up with her.

"Yeah, we we're only joking." Hikaru added. Each twin slung an arm around Kasi's shoulders and lead her back to the entrance hall.

'Getting lost in my own home, how pathetic.' Kasi thought to herself,'No. This is far from home, this is just a house that i have to stay in for a while. Home...home is long gone.'

"I think I can find my room from here, thanks" She said while attempting to duck out of their arms. But it was a fruitless effort, they continued to escort her, and away from the staircase. A few more strides lead them into the dinning room where a array of breakfast foods sat amongst the table.

"I already ate." Kasi told her captives with a sigh.

"Did you prepare it yourself?" Hikaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. I don't see why that matters though."

Hikaru shook his head and tuted, "We have people to do that for us."

"I can make my own damn food, I'm not useless." Kasi retorted.

"Listen, Kasi, people are paid to serve us, don't you think they feel pretty useless when you do their job?" Kaoru explained.

"And a useless employee is a fired employee." Hikaru added.

"Eh, well, I- I didn't think of it that way..." Kasi said, feeling a slight bit of guilt in her stomach.

"I think that enjoying a meal that they worked hard over is a great way of apologizing." Koaru said.

Kasi huffed at her bangs,"Fine, I'll eat with you guys. Jeez, you're so lame."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After breakfast, the three highschoolers walked up stairs where Kasi assumed they were going to part ways. The twins, however, had a different plan in mind. Kasumi opened her bedroom door and began to enter it when she was yanked backwards and pushed into the boys room.

"Hey! What the hell?!" She asked angrily while they closed the door.

"Ah, ah ah, don't forget who helped you get un-lost." Hikaru informed her.

"Soo, you owe us a favor now." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"I don't owe you shit." Kasi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why do you feel the need to use such vulgar language?" Hikaru asked mockingly.

"Why do you feel the need to be such a little bitch face all the time?" she riposted.

"Was that really necessary?" Hikaru asked with an un-amused expression.

"Abso-fucking-lutley." Kasi answered.

"We just wanted to play video games with you, no need to get into an argument!" Kaoru spoke up. Kasumi looked over the Kaoru, rolled her eyes, and agreed.

Some time passed, and the three were happily- well, more like tolerably, playing wii games when Kasi's phone rang out 'But look around, Dance up and down, The world is now. Still going 'round, Just feel it pound, We're skyward bound, Move at the top – speed – of – sound~'

"Who's calling you?" Hikaru asked, pausing the game.

"Don't worry about it,"she could tell by the ring tone who the caller was,"I don't wanna talk to her."

"Why are you ignoring her, Kasi?" Kaoru asked.

She turned to face him, "I said don't worry about it-Hey!" she felt her phone being stolen from her back pocket.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered the call.

"Kasi-chan! You answered for onc- you aren't Kasi-chan." the girl on the other end of the line replied.

"Give it back, now!" Kasi demanded in a hushed yell, grabbing at the phone.

"She's unable to accept her call right now-" Hikaru said before tossing the phone passed Kasi and to his brother.

"Sorry, would you like to leave a message?" Kaoru asked. Meanwhile, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kasumi from the back, pinning her hands to her sides.

"Stop it, let go of me!" she hissed at Hikaru, before shouting at the girl on the phone,"Sayaka, don't you dare tell them anything!"

"Uh...I think i heard my moms calling for me. I'll just call later." Sayaka said, thankfully hearing what Kasi had yelled.

Kaoru pulled the phone away from his ear as Sayaka hung up, and saw that Kasi had made multiple calls once he and Hikaru had left the library last night. She had called three numbers repetitively, 'Mom', 'Dad' and 'Home'.

**welp, there's chapter 2, I meant to get it up sooner but school and stuff got in the way, sorry. Hopefully more flirty stuff will happen in the next chapter. Also, have a happy and safe Halloween!**


End file.
